Blainchel: My Broadway Baby
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Blaine and Rachel spend a summer at NYADA together soon after failed kiss at the Lima Bean. Is there more between them then each realized?
1. introduction

A/N: It has been awhile since I've written a Blainchel story. This is an AU story. This takes place during the summer before Rachel's senior year, and she's at NYADA for summer session. She's finally closer to her Broadway dreams but does she have what it takes to make it? Blaine Anderson was a junior and still enrolled at Dalton Academy. He is Broadway bound until he meets Rachel again. The last time he had seen her was at the Lima Bean when he rejected her. Truth is, he never got over her. Can they find love and still reach their Broadway dreams?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature advised for future chapters.

Enjoy!

Bernadette aka Smytheberry1726


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to start on my Blainchel story. Please be patient with updates. I'm still writing my Smytheberry story "My Endless Love". Please read & review. :)

Disclaimer: Mature rating and I own nothing.

Rachel had just screamed to Kurt that she had a semi-short relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay was songwriter gold, but actually she was trying to hide her pain from rejection. She thought that she and Blaine had a semi-connection. That first kiss, though alcohol induced, was special. She definitely felt sparks when she kissed him at the Lima Bean. She saw it in his eyes, but then he blurted out he was 100 percent gay and bailed. What just happened? Why do guys continually act like they're interested and ditch her? She knows she's not beautiful like Quinn or Santana, but she's not a pariah either. Rachel ran to her car, looked around before driving away. Luckily in a few days she will be attending a Summer Session at NYADA, her dream school, and can forget about guys for now especially Blaine Devon Anderson.

Meanwhile, Blaine his in the bathroom of the Lima Bean after his run-in with Rachel Berry. He banged his head against the wall. Why did I lie? Why did I tell her I'm 100 percent gay, when actually I'm more bisexual or simply had feelings for Rachel? he thought to self.

He was sure he had feelings for Rachel, but Kurt's insistence that he couldn't be bi kept echoing in his head. Who was he trying to convince, himself or make Kurt happy? And in the end he ended up hurting the only girl who has EVER made him question his identity. Rachel was opinionated and loud, yes, but also he saw a beautiful, sweet, intelligent and mega-talented girl who no doubt would one day conquer Broadway just like he aimed to do. Maybe they were more alike then he thought. More than anything, Blaine wanted to run back out there and kiss her.

Blaine looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and hoped to find her saving his spot in line. As he left the bathroom to get in line, his heart dropped. Rachel was gone. Kurt stood in place with what seemed to be a smirk. Blaine felt disappointed but to avoid another argument he asked Kurt where Rachel went.

Blaine: Hi Kurt, um, where is Rachel?

Kurt: Oh she left happier than Bunnies on a cloud made of cotton candy.

Blaine:What?

Kurt: Never mind, let's just say she woke up and realized she has no magical spell on you. You're gay and that's that and wouldn't work.

Blaine: Yeah, right. So coffee?

Kurt: I thought you'd never ask. Now...

Kurt rambled on about some fashion icon, while Blaine politely listened. Kurt couldn't have been more wrong about Rachel. Luckily, in a few days he will be heading to New York to NYADA for summer session before his junior year and can put this and her behind him. Rachel Barbra Berry...

A few days had passed, school was out for the summer. Rachel was packing the last of her things in her suitcase. In a few hours she will be leaving Lima and heading to her dream destination, New York. NYADA, at least for the summer. She was super excited. Even though her previous trip to New York didn't go as planned when Finn Hudson kissed her and cost the New Directions a Nationals title. She loved Finn she wouldn't lie, but someone else has found his way into her heart. Maybe this summer she could forget, at least for now. Truthfully she was over boy drama. Yeah keep telling yourself that Berry, she scolded herself.

Leroy: Rachel sweetie its time to go are you ready?

Rachel took a look at her room, sighing.

Rachel: I'm coming dad.

Rachel grabbed her belongings, and headed to the car, hugging her dads as they made a trip to the train station.

Blaine had his ticket and bags loaded in the car. His parents and sister were too busy to come. What else is new. His parents, especially his father, were not happy when he came out about being gay. At least he had his friends, including Dalton Warblers, support. He drove to the train station eager to get to New York for the Summer.

That didn't mean that thoughts of Rachel hadn't left his mind...or heart. What he was feeling he wasn't sure. He had time to think about it. He heard a tune in his head and realized this was the song Finn Hudson wrote for her. Although that kiss cost them Nationals, he wished he could've been brave enough himself and take a leap of faith and kiss her. Okay Anderson quit girl drama and focus. Of crap I'm talking to myself. he scolded self.

"Pretending"

(Blaine/Rachel)

Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

(Rachel)

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

(Both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be pretending

(Blaine)

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

And we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong,

(Both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be

(Rachel/Blaine)

Keeping secrets safe

Every move we make

Seems like no ones letting go

And it's such a shame

Cause if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know?

(Both)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

(Blaine)

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

(Rachel)

Will we always, always, always be

(Blaine)

Will we always, always, always be

(both)

WIll we always, always, always be pretending?

Just as Blaine got on the train, and looking for his seat, he froze when he saw the person sitting beside his assigned seat...

Blaine: Rachel?

Rachel looked up, wide-eyed, uh oh...

Rachel: Blaine?

Both: What are YOU doing here?

Blaine sat down, shocked but somehow happy. This would be one long interesting summer...

Rachel: I'm heading to NYADA for the summer. You?

Blaine: So am I, and listen Rachel I have to tell you something. I li-

Rachel cut him off but smiled. " look Blaine. No explanations. You made it clear you're not interested. Let's just pretend the kiss never happened and enjoy our summer. Good luck at NYADA. Okay?

Blaine: Um, yeah sure, you're right. You too.

Blaine knew one thing. He couldn't pretend the kiss never happened. When she said to forget, why did he feel like someone crushed his heart. He put his headphones on and noticed Rachel watching Funny Girl. His Broadway baby...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

"Pretending" from Glee

Happy belated birthday Cory Monteith. We miss you.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Glad you enjoy this story. Blainchel is my OTP2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rachel couldn't believe her luck, of ALL people to see on this train, is the one guy she was trying to forget...Blaine Anderson. She would have to run in with him at NYADA. He was really a sweet guy, and very attracted to but unfortunately he doesn't bat for her team. She couldn't make him love her. It is what it is. Then why couldn't she get that image of his lips on hers out of her head. Get a grip Rachel..keep your eyes on the prize.. New York... Broadway..she told herself. She picked up her iPod as the train ride to New York felt longer. She found a song by Lea Michele and sang softly. She looked over and saw Blaine staring forward, lost in thought. If only fate was in their favor.

"To Find You"

(originally by Bonnie McKee; Lea Michele)

(Rachel)

Lately life is like a dream

Watching it through a smoky screen

Finding ways to slip away

'Til I can be with you someday

In the darkness you call my name

But only an echo came

I can hear you

I'm following your voice

I'll travel through the night

I'll follow the fireflies

The wolves may call

My head may fall

Your voice will guide me through it all

I'll smile through the pain

I'll search 'til I forget my name

To find you

With a song to keep me warm

And your voice to guide me home

Could've sworn I saw you face

But I guess that I see you every place

People say I've lost my mind

I'm starting to wonder if they're right

But my heart knows it can't be wrong

When the wind blows

I know that song

I can hear you

I'm following your voice

I'll travel through the night

I'll follow the fireflies

The wolves may call

My head may fall

Your voice will guide me through it all

I'll smile through the pain

I'll search 'til I forget my name

To find you

With a song to keep me warm

And your voice to guide me home

I can fell the beating of your heart

Stay right where you are

I'm coming back to you

And your face is constant in my mind

Bathed in starry light

Wait for me, baby

I'll travel through the night

I'll follow the fireflies

The wolves may call

My head may fall

Your voice will guide me through it all

I'll smile through the pain

I'll search 'til I forget my name

To find you

With a song to keep me warm

And your voice to guide me home, oh oh yeah

Rachel looked over to find Blaine looking at her, and Rachel fought the urge to kiss him. But nope he made it clear he is gay. Rachel sang softly but found herself falling asleep, on Blaine's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Blaine couldn't believe he would have the whole summer alone with Rachel. To say he was shocked to find her next to him on the train headed to New York was an understatement. Maybe they could work through their issues. He was still confused with his sexual identity. Why did it have to be awkward?! Maybe he was gay or bi. But did it matter?!

He listened to her sing, Gosh she's incredible. To find who exactly? It should be Him. Did she really think forgetting what they briefly shared would be forgotten? He couldn't forget, perhaps didn't want to. He looked over and saw her on his shoulder and smiled. He gave in and kissed her forehead, wrapping a blanket around her. He was determined to get her alone and talk. Long over due of course. Blaine, too, drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, the conductor came to wake them as they began to approach New York. Rachel was still resting. Blaine yawned and gently nudged her.

Rachel: Five more minutes, Daddy.

Blaine: *whispering* Rachel, wake up. New York.

Rachel slowly woke up, and realized she was sleeping on Blaine. Her eyes widened as she sat up quickly.

Rachel: OMG Blaine I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on you.

Blaine: Why are you apologizing? We're friends, right? Plus you're cute when you sleep.

Rachel: Stop.

Blaine grunted in frustration. "Are you going to be this way all summer?! Act like I didn't exist?!"

Rachel: Shhh quiet. You made it clear how you felt about me. Look we're in New York now.

Conductor: Now arriving in New York. Next stop New York..

Rachel got up, grabbed her things. She went to get up, but Blaine grabbed her arm.

Blaine: Stop Running away, Rachel. Don't be afraid of me.

Rachel: I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of you!

Blaine: from what?

Rachel: I don't trust myself.

Blaine: Why?

Rachel: Afraid of falling for someone I can't have.

+Blaine was shocked as Rachel grabbed her belongings and walked away. This was going to be harder than he thought. He grabbed his stuff, and said to self...Hello New York...

****†************

A/N sorry so short


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Memorial Day! let's remember today is more than just about barbeques and drinking. Thank you to all who have served and continue to serve and loved ones. I'm again sorry for late updating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rachel and Blaine soon arrived in New York. Rachel rushed to get away from Blaine but he followed her anyway. She wasn't mad at him, she just remembered last encounter and was embarrassed.

Blaine: Rachel, wait.

Rachel: Yes Blaine?

Blaine: Listen, as long as we have to see each other this summer can we please get along? I don't want "us" to be awkward with each other?

Rachel looked down, and sighed. Blaine was right. They could end up becoming the best of friends, and she really did want a drama-free summer. Here she was in the city that never sleeps, and Blaine was too adorable to stay mad at. He couldn't control who he is, and Rachel could use a good friend.

Rachel: Yes, Blaine Warbler, I'd love to be friends.

Blaine smirked. "You know my name is Blaine Anderson, not Warbler, Rachel.

Rachel: I know. Now let's get going. Last one has to be the other's slave for a month.

*she winked*

Blaine chuckled, and thought Damn she is beautiful..

Rachel: Blaine, are you coming or ready to lose already?

Blaine: Coming Queen Rachel. *he chuckled*

Blaine caught up with Rachel, grabbing her bags, while she blushed. Blaine called for a cab, and the darlings of Ohio set off for NYADA. Hello New York.

Rachel and Blaine rode in the cab in silence as they stared at the city that would be home soon. Rachel squealed with excitement.

Rachel: Oh my gosh Blaine I can't believe it. A whole summer in MY city of dreams. Someday my name and face will appear on the marquees.

Blaine : I love how you dream so big.

Rachel: I thought it would be Finn and I here someday but he is too much of a country boy for New York. I don't want to have to choose between love and my dreams.

Blaine: You shouldn't have to. I want to be here in New York or performing, although working on a degree as well to fall back on. Who knows one day it will be you and I dominating the stage and winning a Tony.

Rachel: I hope so.

Rachel and Blaine stared at one another, while Blaine held her hand. Suddenly they both leaned in, lips almost touching, when suddenly cab stopped in front of NYADA.

Cab Driver: That will be $20 kids. Enjoy New York.

Blaine cleared his throat, Rachel suddenly blushing. They hurried out of cab, Blaine paying, refusing for Rachel to pay.

As Blaine and Rachel retrieved their luggage, the cab driver gently grabbed Blaine's arm.

Cab Driver: *whispering* Hey kid, take a chance. Tell her how you feel before you don't get a chance. Have fun, kids!

Blaine looked back confused but took what the driver said to heart. Rachel was smiling as she stood in front of NYADA. They walked in, and retrieved their keys to dorm, and schedules. Orientation would begin in the morning. Surprisingly they discovered that they will be roommates.

Rachel: Well, I'm surprised but glad they put me with someone I know. Let's get settled and rest. Big day tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay with this?

Blaine: No problem.

They walked to find their dorm room and got ready for bed. While Rachel was in shower, Blaine looked around the room, staring out the window. How was he to hide his feelings now? *sigh*

(Blaine)

Once in your life you find her

Someone who turns your heart around

And next thing you know

You're closin' down the town

Wake up and it's still with you

Even though you left her way across town

Wonderin' to yourself

Hey, what've I found?

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

Arthur he does as he pleases

All of his life his master's toys

And deep in his heart

He's just he's just a boy

Livin' his life one day at a time

He's showing himself a really good time

He's laughin' about the way

They want him to be

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

Blaine smiled, and saw Rachel come out of the shower in a pink satin pajama set, hair cascading, and her chocolate eyes. Yep, Blaine, you're so screwed. he thought to self.

Rachel climbed into bed, as he went to shower and get into bed.

Rachel: Good night, Blaine. I, um, I'm glad you're here.

Blaine: Good night, Rachel. Sweet dreams.

And I love you, He whispered to self.

Sleep overcame them, dreaming about New York...and each other...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter. R&R please. The song is Arthur's Theme


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello I am back! Sorry my updates have been slow. I have been busy with appointments with my daughter and dealing with family issues. I decided to use this quiet time while my daughter is asleep to write. Thank you for following.

Disclaimer: I can an nothing.

The following morning after arriving in New York, Rachel was up early doing her vigorous morning routine. She worked out, showered, picked out an outfit that Kurt would've been proud of. She decided to leave her animal sweaters and knee highs back in Lima. No toddler or grandma clothing allowed. She couldn't believe that not only was Blaine Anderson in New York but her roommate this summer?

Despite trying to just get over him, she figured it could've been worse. She could've been stuck with someone excruciatingly annoying. Plus, Blaine was easy on the eyes. Wait did she just say that about the guy her best friend was in love with? " Okay no time for romance drama, Berry, focus, " she scolded self.

Blaine: Rachel, if you're going to scold yourself, can you do it quietly, I can hear you and wait, why are you awake at * looking at clock* 5 am? * groans*

Rachel: Eavesdrop much? And I am always up this early. Big day ahead so rise and shine.

Blaine: *groans again* Ugh I hate you.

Rachel: No you don't, now and wake up!

Blaine: Yes "mommy dearest" .

Rachel: What?

Blaine: Nothing .

Rachel continued to do her makeup, as Blaine reluctantly got up and got ready himself. About half hour later, the pair hurried to go to breakfast then straight to the auditorium for their first day of Summer session at NYADA. Even though their personal situation was awkward, they decided to make the best of it. Rachel had to admit, it was nice to have someone you knew there with her.

Blaine: Oh my Gosh, I'm more nervous then I usually get before glee competitios.

Rachel: I admit, I am too.

Blaine: What? I thought you never get nervous? You're always so confident. *and beautiful, he added silently.

Rachel: That is Ohio, but this is New York, my destiny.

Blaine: * gently grabbed Rachel's hand* You will be fine. You're Rachel Berry, a show choir genius.

Suddenly both jumped when their hands touched, a spark rushed through their bodies.

Rachel: Thank you, Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Anytime..."

Blaine was going to tell Rachel about having second thoughts, and reveal his feelings when he spotted a tall guy who looked a bit older approach.

?: Excuse me, is this seat taken?

Rachel looked up and her face turned red, and quickly said, "No, its free. Im free,"

Blaine chuckled, but suddenly felt a bit jealous. He was the one who should be making Rachel weak, not this tool, he thought.

?: Excuse my manners, I'm Brody, Brody Weston. I am going to be a Junior at Nyada. And I am single and free also. And you are? Besides being incredibly cute and crazy sexy.

Rachel: I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star.

Blaine: And I'm Blaine Anderson. Also future Pop star and Broadway baby.

Brody: Yeah..that's nice. Actually I was referring to this beautiful girl. But good luck to you, Brain.

Blaine: Its Blaine.

Brody: I know that's what I said.

Blaine saw red, and was about to retort when someone tapped him.

?: Hi, may I sit?

Blaine: Sure, I'm Blaine. You are?

?: Hi I'm Harmony, the Gerber baby.

Blaine: Its great to meet you. * then looked at Rachel, who was watching the two talk and is that jealousy in her eyes?*

Harmony: Are you single?

Blaine: I'm -

Rachel: He is gay, Marmony is it? Oh wait, I'm sorry, Harmony.

Blaine: I'm gay, or still figuring it out. Since Someone has caused me to question. Isn't that right Rachel?

Harmony: Um yeah. Well nice to meet you. Although it will be MY name in lights.

Rachel glared at the other girl, and Blaine but decided to focus on Brody. He is rather gorgeous.

Suddenly, Carmen Tibideaux, the dean at NYADA, and who closely resembled Whoopi Goldberg. Everyone soon quieted down. Carmen Tibideaux was SCARY.

Carmen Tibideaux: Welcome students to Summer session. You're the best of the best, perhaps future students. I expect that you will take this experience seriously. Before we break off for classes, I'd like to see and hear you. Let's start with...Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson front and center.

Blaine and Rachel, nervous, but approached the front and stared at each other.

"Take Me Or Leave Me

(Rachel)

Every single day

I walk down the street

I hear people say

"Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me

Boys, girls

I can't help it baby

So be kind

And don't lose your mind

Just remember

That I'm your baby

(Blaine)

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

(Rachel)

And if you give a damn

(Both)

Take me baby or leave me

(Blaine)

Take me baby or leave me

(Rachel)

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

This diva needs her stage

Baby, let's have fun!

(Blaine)

You are the one I choose

Folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, now baby

(Blaine)

So be mine

And don't waste my time

Cryin', "Oh Honeybear

Are you still my, my, my baby?"

(Rachel)

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

(Rachel)

No way, can I be what I'm not

But hey, don't you want your girl hot?

(Blaine)

Don't fight, don't lose your head

*The pair circled each other, staring the other in the eyes. Both could feel sexual tension between them. Blaine fought the urge to take her backstage and push her against the wall, and have his way with her*

(Rachel)

'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

Who, who's in your bed?

(Blaine)

Kiss, pookie

(Blaine)

That's it! The straw that breaks my back

I quit, unless you take it back

Women, what is it about them?

Can't live with them or without them!

(Both)

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

(Who I was meant to be)

And if you give a damn

(And if you give a damn ya better)

(Blaine)

Take me baby or leave me

(Rachel)

(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)

(Blaine)

Take me baby

Or leave me

(Both)

Guess I'm leaving

(Rachel)

I'm gone!

As soon as they were done, everyone clapped including Madame Tibideaux.

Carmen Tibideaux: Excellent. You've set the bar high. Now everyone good luck, and head to your classes. Good day.

Blaine: Hey Rachel, um, later can we talk?

Rachel: Sure, I guess, but-

Brody: You were amazing Rachel, and you too Fraine.

Blaine: Its Blaine, douche, he thought.

Brody: Whatever, Rachel may I escort you to class? Later Blainers.

Rachel: Sure that would be lovely. But wait, Blaine did you need to tell me something?

Blaine sighed. "It can wait..."

Rachel: okay, see you later Blaine.

Blaine watched as the pair walked away, and felt sadness and jealousy. Damn it, Anderson, nice going... He thought as he got his stuff and headed to class.

This was going to be a LONG summer...

****†*****************

A/N: Another chapter done...updating my other stories soon.


	6. Author's note

Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I'm behind with updates. I have some family issues at the moment regarding my daughter. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Summer! Thank you for being so patient. Read & Review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

******************"**************

The first week of Summer session at NYADA was flying by so fast. Blaine and Rachel are dormmates, and share a few classes but barely speak. Every time Blaine tries to talk to Rachel, she either scurries away quickly orvthat tool Brody is hanging around her. Blaine still doesn't get why she's so upset with him. She doesn't have a clue how hard it has been to hide his feelings. Sure he cares about Kurt, but Rachel never left his heart. All he has to do is get her to give him another chance.

Blaine left study hall early, went back to the dorm. He was about to turn his key in the door, when suddenly he heard an angelic voice singing. He would recognize that voice...Rachel. Blaine stood outside the door to listen. Wait maybe he could use music to win her over! But back to his Rachel's what?! He thought.

"Somewhere"

(Rachel)

There's a place for us,

Somewhere a place for us.

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us

Somewhere.

There's a time for us,

Some day a time for us,

Time together with time to spare,

Time to learn, time to care,

Some day!

Somewhere.

We'll find a new way of living,

Oh we'll find a way of forgiving

Somewhere...

Somewhere...

There's a place for us,

The time a place for us.

Hold my hand and we're halfway there.

Hold my hand and I'll take you there

Somehow,

Someday,

Somewhere!

Rachel finished the last verse, hoping that her idea to ask Mr Shue about West Side Story as option for school musical, plus thinking of Blaine. She thought she could forget him, but its impossible. She had hoped by flirting with Brody would help. But, she is stubborn, and still hurt. Why can't she be someone's chosen. She could never keep a guy long enough, and her teachers favored everyone else over her. Even Miss Pillsbury seemed to always favor Mercedes over her. She wanted Blaine.

Suddenly Rachel heard the door open and was surprised to see Blaine with a guitar.

Rachel: Blaine Warbler..

Blaine: You do know my name is Blaine Anderson right?

Rachel: What are you doing here?

Blaine: Well we do share the room, plus I wanted to talk to you?

Rachel sat on the bed. "what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Blaine: Us.

Rachel: Blaine there is no "us". YOU made sure of that not happening.

Blaine: I've told you I'm sorry. I can't help I've questioned who I am. I always assumed that I was 100 percent gay. I thought I had some feelings for Kurt, but YOU Rachel came out of nowhere. I shouldn't have hurt you. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Rachel: I was angry because I'm tired of being someone's understudy in the relationship.

Blaine: You are my choice. And if I can't convince you I care, maybe this will.

"Waiting For A Girl Like You"

(Blaine)

So long

I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long

Sometimes I don't know what I will find

I only know it's a matter of time

When you love someone

When you love someone

It feels so right, so warm and true

I need to know if you feel it too

*Rachel blushed as Blaine sang to her*

Maybe I'm wrong

Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong

This heart of mine has been hurt before

This time I want be be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life

I've been waiting for a girl like you

A love that will survive

I've been waiting for someone new

To make me feel alive

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life

You're so good

When we make love it's understood

It's more than a touch or a word we say

Only in dreams could it be this way

When you love someone

Yeah, really love someone

Now, I know it's right

From the moment I wake up till deep in the night

There's no where on earth that I'd rather be

Than holding you, tenderly

I've been waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life

I've been waiting for a girl like you

A love that will survive

I've been waiting for someone new

To make me feel alive

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life

Blaine: So? Will you please at least give me a chance? Just one date, Rachel Barbra Berry. Please.

Rachel: Well...after that who could say no. I'd love you, I mean, I'd love to. I think you have been on punishment enough.

Blaine: may I kiss you?

Rachel: You can kiss me if you want to.

Blaine cupped her face, kissing Rachel passionately.

After several moments, Blaine pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Yep I'm 100 percent...I'm definitely... confused.

Rachel smiled once more, thinking of their upcoming date. Maybe this won't be a bad summer after all.

Rachel kissed him again, as Blaine smiles into their kiss..

Blaine: I love you Rachel.

Somehow Blaine will make sure Rachel will be his.

A/N: sorry so short. More soon


	8. author's note 2

Sorry haven't updated. Serenity's grandma passed yesterday. Asking for patience. Will update when I can


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy July! Its almost time for the holiday weekend. For my Canadian friends, Happy Canada Day! I want to thank everyone for being patient with me. It's been a crazy time for my family. I'll try to update when possible. You have all been so understanding and patient. You're amazing. Let's move on with the story. I'm forwarding the story a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mature rating advised.

It has been a month, and both Blaine and Rachel have kept busy with classes, seeing the sights of New York with some of their fellow classmates, but yet to go on the highly anticipated date. Definitely need to step it up from their Love Story at the Revival Theatre though.

Blaine was waiting for the right time to ask her put. Well he has, but he wanted to do it right. Rachel was still in class, so Blaine decided to enjoy his alone time in the dorm room. He finished his homework, then took a shower. Kurt had been messaging him non-stop. Blaine replied but perhaps not as often as he should. Did he feel guilty? Yes, but also wanted to give he and Rachel a shot without inteferance. He knew Kurt would not let him off the hook and Kurt would take it out on Rachel.

As soon as he was finished with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist flexing his muscles and boxing a bit. Rachel was simply amazing, but he had to step up his game if he wanted to win her over King Tool Brody Weston. While looking in the mirror, listening to his iPod he didn't hear the door open.

Rachel: Oops sorry Blaine. *blushing while checking out Blaine's incredible body. Damn who knew what hid under his Dapper exterior. She felt hot suddenly.

Blaine jumped, but smirked as he caught Rachel Barbra Berry checking him out.

Blaine: Oh hi Rach. Sorry I'll get dressed.

Rachel: Oh take your time,.nothing haven't seen before.

Blaine smirked. "Oh really? Who's body have you seen naked? Shocker!

Rachel: I...well...um

Blaine: Speak up can't hear you *teasing*

Rachel: You know what it is rude to question a woman like that Blaine Warbler. Maybe you should put some clothes on.

Blaine: Too many layers.

Rachel blushed again and looked away.

Blaine chuckled and felt good getting the high maintenance Berry stuttering and loss for words.

Blaine: So Rach, I was wanting to ask you something.

Rachel: What is it?

Blaine: Well, I- *he was cut off by a knock at the door*

Damn, Blaine thought. Rachel opened the door, and Blaine saw red.

*knock, knock*

Rachel: Oh hi Brody. What are you doing here?

Brody stood in the doorway with shorts, sleeveless shirt, and smiled.

Brody: Hello sexy Berry. Oh hey Fraine.

Blaine: Hey Frodo.

Brody: You are hilarious. Listen Rach, its almost Fourth of July and I am having a party in my dorm.

Rachel smiled. Brody was hot, but she had been waiting for Blaine to ask her out.

Rachel: Well-

Blaine: Oh wow she would love to but we have somewhere to be. Should've asked sooner.

Rachel: We do?

Blaine: Rachel you must remember. You have it written in our matching dating calendars. You even put a heart around it. Sorry Brody man, she's dating me.

Brody gritted his teeth. " Well why don't you both come? There will be Karaoke as well.

Blaine: We will be there, now Buh Bye. *slams door in Brody's face.

Rachel stood there amazed.

Rachel: Blaine was that necessary? *trying to fight her smile*

Blaine: Yes because I, Blaine Anderson, will take you to party, sing and who knows what else. Please? Rachel Berry will you accompany me to Tool Brody's party?

Rachel: Hmmm, we do make a killer team and I can't turn a performance down. I'd love to. Now excuse me while I get ready. *Rachel headed to the bathroom*

Blaine: Need help baby?

Rachel: I'm sure I can manage. *Rachel winked,.then closed the bathroom to take her shower. She smiled. She was finally going on a date with Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine watched her walk away and fist pumped the air. He quickly got ready, and twenty minutes later Rachel emerged from bathroom ready to party. Pink crop top, white skater skirt,heels, light make-up and hair curled. Blaine was dapper as always.

Blaine: Wow Rae, you look amazing.

Rachel: Thanks Blaine, you do too. Shall we?

Blaine took her hand, kissed her cheek and they walked to Brody's room.

A few minutes later, they arrived at party. It was packed and someone was singing Karaoke. Brody didn't look happy but Blaine could care less.

Brody: Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Rachel you look crazy sexy. Hey Blaine.

Blaine: Oh My God,.stop the presses you know my name.

Brody: Ha you're funny. *whispered to Blaine* I know what you're doing. Just know by the end of this summer Rachel will be mine.

Blaine: Whatever Manwhore.

Santana was rubbing off on Blaine.

Rachel: So Blaine how about we show these rookies how its done?

Blaine: You know it.

Rachel and Blaine walked over to the microphones.

The music started and Rachel winked at Blaine, who smiled back.

"Somebody Loves You"  
(originally by Betty Who)

[Blaine:]  
Who's around when the days feel long  
Who's around when you can't be strong  
Who's around when you're losing your mind  
[Rachel:]  
Who cares that you get home safe  
Who knows you can't be replaced  
Who thinks that you're one of a kind

[Rachel and Blaine:]  
Somebody misses you when you're away  
They wanna wake up with you everyday  
Somebody wants to hear you say  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you

[Blaine:] I'm around when your head is heavy  
[Rachel:] I'm around when your hands aren't steady  
[Rachel and Blaine:] I'm around when your day's gone all wrong  
I care that you feel at home  
[Blaine:] Cause I know that you feel alone ([Rachel:] You feel alone)  
[Blaine:] I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone ([Rachel:] You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)

[Rachel and Blaine:]  
Somebody misses you when you're away  
They wanna wake up with you everyday  
Somebody wants to hear you say  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you

[Rachel and Blaine:] Why don't you come on over  
[Blaine:] Why don't you lay me down ([Rachel:] Lay me Down)  
Does the pain feel better  
When I'm around  
If I am good to you  
[Blaine:] Won't you be good to me ([Rachel:] Good to me)  
That's how easy this should be

Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)  
They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you)  
Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you

When they finished, the crowd cheered while suddenly it felt like the whole world disappeared and it was just Rachel and Blaine. Sexual tension in the air. Blaine leaned in quickly, capturing her lips in his.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, but soon pulled away aware of their audience.

Blaine: Lets get out of here.

Rachel: Lead the way.

Blaine grabbed her hand and walked past Brody smirking.

Rachel and Blaine walked back to dorm room kissing on the way.

Rachel grabbed her key, opening door and Blaine pushed her inside and kissed her against the door. Hands roaming all over one another. Rachel softy moaned as Blaine trailed kisses and love marks down her neck.

Rachel: Mmm Blaine, Gawd, I want you.

Blaine: You have me baby.

Rachel and Blaine walked back falling onto Rachel's bed. Clothes coming off, intense make out. Just as Blaine was about to go further, there was a knock on the door. Damn, Blaine groaned. Who was cockblocking him now?! he thought.

Blaine: Don't move. I'll answer it. Probably Brody Douchebag.

Rachel: Be nice.

Blaine: I am, except when interrupted.

Blaine got up, and looked at Rachel leaning on bed, pupils blown and sexy as hell.

Blaine opened the door ready to tell Brody off, but instead shocked to see who it was.

?: Surprise! I am so glad to see you.

Blaine: Kurt, what are you doing here?

Kurt: I came to see you. I've missed you. And what is Rachel doing here?! Someone explain.

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other and sighed

Damn date is over...

A/N: I hope this long awaited chapter was worth the wait..More to come...read & review. Happy Independence


	10. Chapter 7

A/N: Back again for another chapter...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. MATURE content advised.

Blaine and Rachel were enjoying their time together that was quick heating up, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Blaine groaned and reluctantly got up to answer. Rachel was adjusting her clothing.

Blaine: Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?

Kurt hugged Blaine and rushed inside without waiting for Blaine to invite him in.

Kurt: Well, I was missing you silly. What took you so long to answer,.and why is Rachel here?

Rachel: Hi Kurt how are you?

Kurt:I am here to see Blaine. What are you doing here? Really Rachel this is sad that you are still stalking Blaine who can NEVER return your affections. He is gay and stop trying to take everything that is mine.

Rachel: Um, Finn was never yours. He is your step brother. And me being here, this is my room.

Kurt: I thought it was Blaine's?

Blaine: Kurt: It is mine and Rachel's. She's my roommate this summer.

Kurt scoffed. "Well I need to talk to you, Blaine, so Rachel dear you can make yourself scarce.

Rachel: *irritated * You know what there are things I need to do, a rigorous bedtime ritual. Excuse me, I'll grab my things and head to bathroom. Good seeing you Kurt. Blaine, I'll see you in a bit.

Rachel hurried and walked to the door, before being stopped by Blaine who suddenly was annoyed and appalled at Kurt's rudeness. Kurt and Rachel were best friends, but it sucks how Kurt treats her.

Blaine: No Rachel, this is your room. You don't have to leave. And Kurt, I care about you but that was completely show up unexpectedly and expect people to jump when you snap your fingers. You don't own me.

Kurt: Blaine. Quit lying to leading her on. We went through this.

Blaine: Who says I'm lying. I've lied already not just to her, but myself. I am who I am. I'm still figuring it all out. Maybe I am bi. Heck look at Channing Tatum, he's bi and married to a beautiful woman but no one questions him. You have no right looking down on me for this.

Kurt glared at Rachel. "You what have you done?!"

Blaine had enough.

Blaine: Hey! Don't talk to her that way. She hasn't done anything wrong. She's where she should be. I don't want to lose your friendship Kurt, but I won't stand by allowing this bullying.

Kurt: Well clearly you're under some spell, but fine. I'll go but don't cry to me when you're in her web.

Kurt stormed out.

Rachel: WOW, Blaine, you didn't need to do that.

Blaine: I am not letting anyone speak to you that way. If I had spoke up before, we wouldn't have been in this met. I guess the mood has been ruined.

Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand, and guiding him out of the room to the empty coed bathroom.

Rachel: Not really, in fact, I think I'm more turned on by it.

Blaine smiled. "I thought you had a rigorous bathroom ritual?

Rachel: Oh it's most definitely going to be rigorous. But I never said I was going to be alone. I may need an extra hand in those MUCH hard to reach places.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "Miss Berry what kind of guy do you take me for?

Rachel: Hmm the kind of guy who will let me rock his world. *singing* Don't you want me baby. Don't you want me now" while stripping down to nothing.

Blaine: Oh MIss Berry, let the rocking my world commence.

Rachel turned on the water,.waiting under the stream of hot over her body.

Blaine: *mouth watering * Thank you God for creating women* he thought. He pushed her further into the shower, and kissed Rachel passionately all over. Their make out session became more heated, frantic and Rachel let out a loud moan, "Oh Blaine!"

About 30 minutes later after coming down from their pleasurable moments I the shower, Blaine and Rachel finished showering and Blaine led her back to the room.

Rachel: Wow that was...incredible. Still confused?

Blaine: I am..100 percent.. Sure that I love Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I love you too, but time for sleep.

Blaine: Who said anything about sleep? *grabbing her, leading onto his bed, kissing her*

Rachel laughed. "Again?"

Blaine: Oh Miss Berry, you're not through rocking my world, and do I want you? Damn straight. So hot when you beg.

Rachel: I never begged.

Blaine: YET...

Soon round 2 commenced and every thought and doubt was gone, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Kurt was outside NYADA heading back to his car, but determined that Blaine will be his...

"This isn't over Blaine" Kurt gritted.

A/N: Read and Review


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: Back for another chapter. I hope you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***"""*****************

The next morning came too quickly as far as Rachel was concerned. Time for another week of classes, the summer was almost halfway over. Who would've thought she would not only be spending it in New York..at NYADA. And waking up in Blaine's arms. Of course it was ruined by Kurt, but she was proud that Blaine defended himself and her, as well.

She found out her crush on Blaine has only he may or may not feel the same, but for now he was hers. She looked over and saw that he was asleep with a smile. He had his hair curly minus gel. Rachel felt honored to see the real Blaine. He was smart, funny, insanely talented, and seemed to accept her for HER. She smiled, as she ran her fingers through his hair placing a soft kiss on his lips. Blaine softly moaned, kissing her back.

Blaine: Mmm good morning beautiful.

Rachel: Shhh good back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up.

Blaine: Its okay. I just want to hold you.

Rachel: You're so sweet. Blaine, can I ask you something?

Blaine: Of course.

Rachel: What's going to happen when you and I go home to Lima?

Blaine sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure, I mean I want us to work out whether as a couple ir as friends.

Rachel: I want that too, but what about Kurt?

Blaine: I care about both of you, but whatever is between us is between us. He has no control. I'm falling in love with you, Rachel. When I think of a future, I see you in it. Wouldn't that be insane on Broadway together. I don't want to lose you. If Kurt can't accept that then he will have to. I don't have a crystal ball baby..my Broadway baby. You know what I've been working on a song, since I first met you. Would you care to listen?

Rachel: I would love that.

Blaine smiled and retrieved his guitar.

"Can We Dance?" (A/N: The Vamps)

(Blaine)

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.  
You know that I mean well,  
My hands were meant for somewhere else.  
Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
Should I go, should I stay?  
Just can't let her slip away.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.  
You know I need you, girl,  
My heart's not made for someone else.  
So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,  
Should I stay? Should I go?  
It just can lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy  
Whispering rude things in her ear,  
Please say she'll break,  
Please say she'll change  
Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Rachel: Wow, that is you Blaine.

Blaine: For what?

Rachel: For loving me. *she leaned in capturing his lips with her own, Blaine kissed her back*

They pulled away, smiling.

Rachel: For sake of clarity, I love you too, Warbler boy. I kbow everyone will hate me like Kurt. I'm tired of being bullied or threatened to give up everything while they get to be happy & continue to bully me. I deserve to be happy.

Blaine: Yes you do. Now let's head back to bed.

Rachel pecked his lips, tempting but Rachel knew they had classes. Work first, playful fun later. More lovin to look forward to. Time for breakfast.

Rachel: As much as I want to, I'm starving. I'll be back.

Blaine groaned. "Fine, hurry back so I can have my way with you.

Rachel: So romantic.

Rachel kissed him again, then got dressed and out the door. Just as Rachel pressed the elevator button, someone yanked her arm. She gasped running into Kurt.

Rachel: Kurt what the hell?!

Kurt: I'm saying this one time. STAY AWAY FROM BLAINE!

Rachel: Sorry, I'm not going to. Why shpuld I always be the person to sacrifice. For who? The very people who bully me, including you Kurt. Whomever Blaine chooses,it will be HIS decision. Excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Go home Kurt.

Rachel got into elevator and left, while Kurt glared at her.

Kurt was furious. " We shall see Rachel. You messed with the wrong DIVA...

Uh oh...

A/N: Uh oh for sure...


	12. Chapter 9

A/N: Continuing...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Kurt watched Rachel leave, he knew this was his chance to get Blaine away from her and remind of him who Blaine Truly is. He was being a good friend. Rachel needed a wake up call.

Kurt knocked on Blaine and Rachel's door.

Blaine: Hey baby did you forget your key, and oh hi Kurt. Sorry thought you were Rachel.

Kurt: No it's still me. Maybe now we can talk.

Blaine: I don't know Kurt plus wait..what ARE you still doing here? Did you sleep out here?

Kurt: Who moi? Would I do that?

Blaine: Yes you would. Look, I guess I can be a nice person and we can talk. Come in. I'm going to take a shower. After we will talk. Then you have to leave. This is sort of getting creepy.

Kurt: Just talk, then ill go. Scouts honor.

Blaine: Okay, and if Rachel comes back tell her ill be back.

Kurt: Sure...

Blaine looked at him, suspicious, but grabbed towel and clothes he needed.

As soon as Blaine left, Kurt sat on. Blaine's bed and looked around. Photos of Blaine and Rachel. Ugh

Kurt mimicked icily: Rachel this and Rachel that...

(Kurt).

I bust the windows out your car,  
And, no, it didn't mend my broken heart.  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars,  
But right now, I don't care about that part.

I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her.  
I didn't wanna, but I took my turn.  
I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn.

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.  
I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
But I'm glad you see what happens when-

You see you can't just play with people's feelings.  
Tell them you love them and dont mean it  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile,  
But I think that I deserve to smile.

I bust the windows out your car.  
You know I did it cause I left my mark.  
Wrote my initials with a crowbar  
And then I drove off into the dark

I bust the windows out your car.  
You should feel lucky that was all I did  
After 5 whole years of this bull****.  
Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.  
I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
But I'm glad you see what happens when-

You see you can't just play with people's feelings.  
Tell them you love them and dont mean it  
You probably say that it was juvenile,  
But I think that I deserve to smile.

I bust the windows out your car,  
But it don't come back to my broken heart.  
You could never feel how I felt that day.  
Until it happens, baby, you dont know pain.

Oh, yeah, I did it. You should know it.  
I aint sorry. You deserved it.  
After what you did to me,  
You deserved it. I ain't sorry no, no

You broke my heart, so I broke your car.  
You caused me pain, so I did the same.  
Even though what you did to me was much worse,  
I had to do something to make you hurt.

Oh, but why am I still crying?  
Why am I the one who's still crying?  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby.  
You really, really hurt me, baby.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Now, watch me you.  
Now, watch me you.  
I bust the windows out your car.

Just as Blaine walked back into room, Kurt was about to smash the frame if Rachel and Blaine.

Blaine: Kurt, what is going on?!

Kurt: When are you going to wake up? Rachel is not right for you. I've always been there for you.

Blaine: Kurt, I care for you bit Rachel is who I want.

Kurt: That garannimal?

Blaine: I thought she was your friend? Or is it when it benefits Kurt Hummel? You complain about being bullied yet you do it to Rachel!

Just as Blaine was going to escort Kurt out of too, Rachel walked back in just as Kurt grabbed Blaine and kissed him.

Rachel: Blaine?! Kurt?! How could you?!

Blaine pushed Kurt, and Kurt smirked.

Kurt: Rach, I am so sorry. I guess Blaine couldn't control himself.

Blaine: Wait what?! Rach wait its not-

Rachel: Save it. Blaine we're done, and Kurt looks like you win

Rachel turned to leave, Blaine tries stopping her.

Rachel: Leave me alone. I was stupid. From now til its time to go back to Lima, stay away from me.

Rachel walked out, as Kurt smirked from the bed. Blaine glared ar Kurt.

Kurt: Oops!

Rachel ran out, and went to walk around the campus. She needed alone time.

Where did it go wrong? Rachel felt a c connection with Blaine. She truly thought he loved her. A lie.

"Take a Bow" (by Rhianna)

(Rachel)

•

•

Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Hey, standin' ovation  
Ooh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin', now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show  
Very entertainin', but it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow, oh, oh

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(Get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
(Come on)

Talkin' 'bout, girl, I love you  
You're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on?

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
You put on quite a show, really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show  
Very entertainin', but it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow, oh, oh

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, oh

(But you put on quite a show)  
(You really had me goin')  
Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show  
Very entertainin', but it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

Rachel broke down in tears. Blaine...

as Rachel cried, she wasn't aware of Brody approaching.

Brody: Rachel, is that you? Are you okay?

Rachel: Brody, hello. I'm fine just a lot on my mind.

Brody: How about some coffee?

Rachel: I would love to.

Brody: Come with me beautiful.

A/N: Another update dine. Read and Review please. Also I love Kurt, I just had him the jealous guy in this story.


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow Blainchel drama coming up...thank you for feedback. Hope you're enjoying my newest stories too. Getting my creativity going again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blaine was so upset. How did their happiness take such a drastic turn?! Why did Kurt have to show up?! Where is Rachel? Kurt left, for now. Blaine was going to find Rachel and get her to listen. Blaine grabbed his keys and was just about to leave his dorm room when he spotted the person he was looking for walking down the hall. But, she wasn't alone. What the hell?! Brody?!

Blame: Ahem, hi Rachel. Brody.

Rachel: Oh hi Blaine. Time with Kurtsie over? I hope so. I'm so exhausted and need my beauty rest.

Brody: You're crazy beautiful already.

Blaine: I am glad you're safe baby.

Rachel: I am NOT your Baby. I am Miss Berry. And Baby should be deserved for your man. Thank you Brody, *touching Brody's biceps.* , see you later.

Blaine saw red. He will talk to her, alone.

Blaine: Rachel, to talk. And Brody good to see you. Buh bye. *slamming door*

Rachel: Was that necessary?

Blaine: Look Rachel, I am sorry. I didn't kiss Kurt back.

Rachel: You would've if I hadn't been here.

Blaine: No. I wouldn't have. Did last night mean anything? Any of our time together?! And you replaced me with Brody?!

Rachel: Now you know how it feels everytime I have to see you with Kurt.

Blaine groaned in frustration. Damn, this woman is infuriating, but sexy hot. She had a point. She had to understand how confused he was especially when his whole life he has been 100 percent sure he was gay. And then she comes into his life and changed every aspect. It killed him to see her with Brody, as he was sure she felt same with Kurt. Or seeing Finn with Quinn.

Blaine: Rach-

Rachel: Blaine, I'm really tired. Can we discuss this later? Before we say something wrong. And ill sleep in my own bed.

Blaine: Sure. But we WILL TALK.

Rachel: Good night Blaine.

Rachel changed and got into bed facing away from Blaine.

Blaine: Good night Rachel.

"Borderline /Open your Heart"

(Rachel)

Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down

(Blaine)  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around  
Don't try to resist me

(Both)

Chorus:  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the ke

(Blaine)

Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me your making me, your making such a fool of me.  
I see you on the street and you walk on by. You're on the street I see when you're walking by.  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see. So you choose to look the other way. Well I've got something to say...

(Blaine)

Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key

(Rachel)  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key.  
(open your heart I'll make you love me)

(Rachel)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key.  
Open your heart to me, darlin'

(Blaine)  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key.  
(ohh ohh ohh)

(Both)  
Open your heart ...

Blaine laid down in bed, glancing at Rachel wanting to say something or kiss her but for not he laid awake with tears falling.

Blaine: Good night Rachel, I love you...

A/N: Read and Review


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback for My Broadway Baby. Trying to get caught up with updating my stories. Thank you for being so patient.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Weeks have passed, and Rachel Berry has been avoiding Blaine. It was difficult to be in the same room with him, but no sense switching when she would be heading home to Lima. She enjoyed New York, NYADA, the classes. She was even more determined to return after Graduation. New York is her true love. Whatever she shared with Blaine, it was over before it started. Kurt got who he wanted no matter how creepy he had become.

Rachel sat in her room, iPod on, and reading Harry Potter. She was deliberately ignoring Blaine. Blaine was at his desk studying, but continues to glance at Rachel. He sent Kurt back to Lima. If only he could make Weston disappear. Blaine looked at Rachel.

Blaine: Rachel?

Rachel ignores him..

Blaine: How long are you going to ignore me?

Silence.

Blaine groaned, throwing pen down, and walked in front of Rachel and took book from her.

Rachel: Hey! How dare you?! Leave me alone.

Blaine: How long are you going to ignore me foe? You're being immature.

Rachel: And you're a player. Don't you have a Skype date with Kurt.

Blaine groaned. He was going to make him talk to him.

Blaine: All I ask is to listen to me.

Rachel: No.

Blaine: Stop being a bitch. We are even. Me with Kurt and you"doiing Brody."

Rachel: I never did Brody and if I had it could've been you. Now excuse me, time to get to class. Do me a favor? Don't talk to me.

Rachel grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

Blaine stood in amazement, she was pissed. One thing about Rachel, she could hold a grudge. How did they get here?

Blaine thought of a song he could play for her. He rushed to class and perform it. Music was key to her. Blaine was on a mission.

Twenty minutes later...

Rachel was in her voice class waiting for it to begin. She knew she was being unreasonable, but his did hurt her, and in a small way she's hurting him. She heard a voice humming and a guitar. She soon noticed a short, dark haired cutie with ungelled hair. He did look like he had a broccoli hairstyle.

Blaine: Excuse Ms. Ames, this is for Rachel.

Ms. Ames: Sure Blaine, go for it.

Rachel tilted her head, mouthing " What are you doing?!"

Blaine: Since you won't listen to me, I'll have to sing it.

(Blaine)

VRS. 1  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was prayin' that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven  
I don't want to waste the weekend  
If you don't love me, pretend

a few more hours  
Then its time to go  
And as my train moves down the east coast  
I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

VRS. 2  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't seek what you don't need from me

CHORUS  
It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was prayin' that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven

VRS. 3  
Misplace trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all  
And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

VRS. 2  
And still I cant let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't seek what you don't need from me

CHORUS  
It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was prayin' that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my... heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no

Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no  
Heaven doesn't seem far a way aaaahhhhhhh...!

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was prayin' that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But im holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

As soon as he finished, Rachel stood quietly.

Blaine: I love you Rachel. Forgive me?

Rachel:Hmmm I think it can happen. I'm tired of being hurt

.Rachel kissed Blaine,

Blaine: Best kiss ever.

Rachel: To be continued...

A/N:  
Ron Pope - A Drop In The Ocean Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	15. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for late update. Alot going on plus tragedy struck my city of Chattanooga last Thursday with a domestic terrorist attack that killed 4 US Marines and 1 Navy Sailor plus others injured. This is not something that happens every day here. And I live close to both sites that were attacked. So its taken me from writing. But, I am back and may end this story. We shall see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The rest of Summer session at NYADA had flown by quickly and it was the final showcase, then back to Lima, Ohio. It had been a dream for Blaine and Rachel, who had grown closer. They tried to spend as much time as possible in-between classes and working on their budding romance. Kurt and Brody had left them alone. But what happens when they returned home, Blaine wondered.

Rachel was in Blaine's arms hugging him. She was happy and content. Never did she imagine that she and Blaine would finally be together. She was worried to go back to McKinley and her friendship with Kurt. But,at this point who cares? Honestly why should Rachel always be the one to sacrifice what she wants just because the others want to stomp their feet to get their way. True she is a diva and has her fits, but its always her who has to walk aww from love. She loved Blaine and she would fight for him.

Rachel: Blaine?

Blaine:*sleeping * Mmm?

Rachel: It's almost time to head home.

Blaine: I can't wait.

Rachel: What about us?

Blaine's eyes opened and looked at the beautiful brunette in his arms. He was trying not to think about it.

Blaine: I don't know, there are kinks to work out but I know that I don't want yo be without you. I love you, Rae.

Rachel: I love you.

The couple kissed softly but with passion.

Rachel: I guess we should get ready.

Blaine: *sigh* You first. I'll get dressed and meet you in class. We have our final..a duet due today.

Rachel: *kissng him again before she got up heading to shower. * I'll miss you. This is the happiest I've ever been.

Blaine gave small smile. "Me too."

*******(***********

An hour later, Rachel andBlaine sat in their vocal interpretation class.

Ms. Duvane: Okay class, first up for final duet is Miss Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson.

Rachel and Blaine smiled and walked to the front of class. Blaine winked at Rachel, who sweetly smiled. Blaine mouthed, "I love you." Rachel's heart soared just then.

(Rachel)

Boy it's been all this time,  
And I can't get you off my mind,  
And nobody knows it but me.  
I stare at your photograph,  
Still sleep in the shirt you left,  
And nobody knows it but me.  
Everyday I wipe my tears away,  
So many nights I've prayed for you to sa

(Both)

[Chorus]  
I should have been chasing you,  
I should have been trying to prove,  
That you were all that mattered to me,  
I should have said all the things,  
That I kept inside of me and maybe,  
I could have made you believe,  
That what we had was all we ever need.

(Blaine)

*Blaine circled Rachel, he was reminded me Kurt and everyone else who thought he had no feelings for Rachel. They couldn't be more wrong.*

My friends think I'm moving on,  
But the truth is that I'm not that strong, and nobody knows it but me.  
And I've kept all the works you said,  
In a box underneath my bed,  
And nobody knows it but me.

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow,  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out.

(Both)

[Chorus]

It was all we'd ever need.

Oh, thought it was all we'd ever need

(Rachel).

I should have been chasing you,  
You should have been trying to prove,  
That you were all that mattered to me,

(Blaine)  
You should have said all the things,  
That I kept inside of me and maybe,  
You could have made me believe,

(Rachel)  
That what we had was all we ever need.

(Both)

Was all we'd ever need

(A/N: Lady Antebellum - All We'd Ever Need Lyrics | MetroLyrics )

After they finished, the class applauded, and Ms. Duvane was pleased.

Rachel blushed, while Blaine took Rachel's hand and leaned over to kiss her.

Blaine: I love you. We will make this work. My Broadway Baby.

Rachel: I love you too.

Kiss.

Rachel: So are you 100 percent confused now?

Blaine laughed.

Blaine: I'm starting to become sure I am 100 percent Rachel-sexual. But, maybe need more convincing.

Rachel: *smacks his arm* Perv

Blaine: But you love me.

Rachel: I am 100 percent sure..i love you too.

The class: Awwwwwwwww

Brody: Damn...

A/N: May not be best ending but hope you enjoyed.


End file.
